Que Sera, Sera
by Syncidence
Summary: For but the flip of a coin the outcome of any event can alter drastically. And it is with this in mind that Lelouch vi Britannia places his future on the flip of a coin. Heads? He plunges forward into the world of politics in the name of a better tomorrow. Tails? He closes his eyes to the truth of the world and buries his head in the sand. So... what are you waiting for?


'With a little luck and experience, anyone can achieve what their hearts desire. My prince, you've only been alive for such a short time and already you understand the dark side of this world.'

'Politics, employment, money - power. All if it exists as such that it is for the betterment of those already with it and to keep anyone that dare try usurp this world for their own on the bottom. True, we Ashfords have run a line of bad luck these last few years - culminating in the death of Empress Marianne - but for all of that misfortune spread amongst us, we have been equally blessed.'

'To know you, my prince, is to know hope. Hope for a better world, and a brighter tomorrow. That you've experience such sorrow at this early stage of your life and still you only worry about others - about us…'

'You stand as the greatest testament to all that is right with the world. And for but the flip of a coin difference, the Empire as we know it would have changed for the better with you at the helm. But that day, the chance for a better world, has - with great sorrow - passed; and in its place the status quo will be maintained. For now.'

'So I implore of you this, think not back on the days of cheer that you've experienced here in Aeris Villa. Turn your mind's eye on the future and work to whatever vision of a better world it is that you've imagined. Temper your actions with the wisdom of experience - the experience that change comes with it, troubles - and stay your hand when others would be harmed by your actions. Claim this world as your own, if you must, but do so in a way that in the generations to come...'

'People need to look to history and see that even in a time that has so far passed before them, that paragons of ideal and justice stood ever in defiance of the terrible evils that have taken root in the world we know. Do all you must to better this world, but do so in a way that ensures your legacy can grant people hope in a time when all seems lost. It is this, above all else, that implore of you Lelouch - no change can happen without sacrifice, this is an irrefutable truth - but you must do all that you can to minimize that sacrifice.'

'And remember this, if nothing else of this conversation, that for the people to follow; a true King must lead.'

'Here now, my prince, take this. It is a coin printed from an era long passed, it holds no value these days - save for the collectors of yore, and the memories in this man's heart. Take it, and heed it well. For the flip of this coin has ne'er steered an Ashford in the wrong direction. Our entire, though no defunct, fortune was made by the flip of this coin.'

'Now to you it shall lead towards the future. Whatever happens from here, a little luck may be all that you need.'

'With a little luck, and wisdom taught by experience - anything is possible; remember that well.'

'Farewell, my Prince… neigh, my King.'

* * *

**Forward to Que Sera, Sera:**

And so it begins...

It is with a heavy heart and a tired mind that I - finally - delve into this long promised tale of intrigue and luck I've begun here and now to spin for you. But I find, that for much of this story to make sense to those that dare read beyond this prologue - there stand but a few things I need make sense of.

Timeline:

I'll not be following the official timeline of events presented to us in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. What I will be doing, however, is using them as a guideline of sorts. That being said, I'll now state the relavent dates to the story here:

12yrs BSS: Marianne weds Charles zi Britannia  
11yrs BSS: Lelouch vi Britannia is born  
09yrs BSS: Nunnally vi Britannia is born  
04yrs BSS: Empress Marianne is murdered - Lelouch is now 6 years old; Nunnally, 4 years old.  
02yrs BSS: Lelouch is sent (alone) to Japan - Is the legitimate dignitary to facilitate Sakuradite trade agreements with the island nation.  
01yrs BSS: The Holy Britannian Empire cuts communications with Prince Lelouch; two months later, Japan is invaded.  
09mth BSS: Three months into the war, Lelouch is excommunicated from the Kururugi estate and left to fend for himself.  
05mth BSS: The war is over, Britannia soldiers begin occupation of major Japanese cities as the nations infrastructure is slowly replaced.  
03mth BSS: The Empire, now firmly in power, begins and area wide search for their missing prince; Lelouch assumes a fake identity and goes in to hiding.  
01mth BSS: Reubon Ashford is contacted by the prince and agrees to shelter the boy; Ashford Academy is built as the princes base of operations.  
13days BSS: Lelouch turns 11 years old and enters Ashford Academy's middle school division under an assumed name. 

As you can see, it differs from canon events substantially, and it is with this I hope to clear any confusion for the first, official chapter that will be coming later this week.

Story Direction:

As I've stated previously, this story is a gamble. At each major intersection of the fantasy, I will be flipping a coin (mirroring that each major chapter will end with Lelouch doing the same). The result of said coin flip determines what happens next. That is the reason that this story has taken me so long to produce for you; as to not have to decide what direction to take on the fly, I've already pre-outlined ALL POSSIBLE events in the story. That being said, I do have an ideal outcome to each event, and you may hate the way some things transition over the course of the story - but it is for Lady Luck to decide where this story ends up. For those of you who remember the teaser I placed at the end of At the Hands of Betrayal; that IS in fact, a possible outcome on my +2/-2 preferable story path. Meaning, for it to happen, I need to flip two heads and two tails above the direction I want the story to take.

I know, I could just forsake the coin flip and do with the tale as I please; but it IS the flipping of the coin that I please.

Without further ado;

Syncidence presents

**Que Sera, Sera!  
**(coming to you next week!)


End file.
